The Career's Games
by Juliet888
Summary: Follow the bloodthirsty careers through the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Watch them face their ups and downs without the hindrance of the pesky Katniss. Even without her only one can win or could there be more? What will happen? Who will fall? Read and find out. I'll update this once or twice a day every day of the holiday.
1. Clove

The Career's Games

**Authors Note**

**Hello thank you for coming to read my story, this is my first fanfic so please don't be mean and constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

Clove's Point Of View

Year before the reaping/games

Today is reaping day eve. Most common district 2 families would be celebrating their children which might be going off to the games and dying, or they would be celebrating that their child would bring back unnameable honour to our colony.

I don't celebrate, my uncle is an alcoholic abuser and I'm the only one there. The staffs at the hospital have already gotten to know my name. That's not good. Here in 2 we are meant to be tough, the strongest district in Panem, and I am going to the hospital to get help just because a few shards of glass had punctured my skin, truly pitiful.

As normal, I leave my home with my exclusive training bag, no hug or visit to my uncle before I leave, I just leave him there sucking up and then spitting out his own puke, disgusting.

Upon passing through the threshold of the training centre, no need to boast since everyone knows it, is the best training complex in the whole of Panem, I am an entirely new person. No more little helpless girl that needs to go to the hospital to bandage a wound, I am a supreme knife thrower, can kill anything and anyone with a flick of the wrist. Not only that but I am only 14 the youngest in my class and possibly most deadly.

When I get to my most liked station, knife throwing, an idiotic dirty blonde haired guy lunges onto my section of the room with a silver short sword and gets nicked by my knife while I am throwing, serves him right though, nobody gets in the way of my target. He looks at me and with a puzzled face trying to hide his pain but it starts to creep in and all I do is chuckle, harder and harder as he tries not to show pain.

It wasn't long before everyone was staring at me, why does it matter; they all know I'm psychotic anyway. I throw a knife at the head director of the unit and that surely made everyone get back to what they were doing. The image of his face was so familiar. Yes that was it he is Cato, the 'Mr. I Am So Muscular and Tough Guy', 17 and probably the best boy in here, so he does have a point. **Authors Note/ get the pun, point, and his favourite weapon is the sword **** I'm so funny. **Bet he wouldn't be so boisterous if he knew that I could beat him, and I'm 14 also a girl.

When I was walking home that day from training, I start to re-asses the emotions on his face, come to think of it, it may have not been pain, I think it may have been love. That can't be right, I never get anything wrong, never in my life was there something that I have done that was not right, never.

**1 Year And 1 Day Later**

**[Woosh]**

"Hello and welcome pesky teenagers and children to the district 2 reaping. Did I just say that? Sorry. Welcome district 2 citizens and children to the 74th annual hunger games reaping. Shall we get started? I think we shall, the women traditionally go first but, let's mix it up. From the boys the brave tribute shall be... Vincent Cious. Strait away hands were flying and there were yells of volunteering

"I volunteer as tribute,"

That yell silenced the crowd and it was not surprising that it was Cato. He made his way to the stage cheering for himself. Still an idiot till the end. Next ladies... Penny Wny. I wait for the volunteering to nearly come to a close then a yell to silence all others, maybe even louder than Cato's. I volunteer running to the stage and bow. I am with Cato.

The escort started reading the treaty and I don't even bother to learn her name or reply to her. I just want to get into the games and murder everyone I can see.

As I sit on a red velvet cushion, I wait 1 hour for anyone that would want to visit me to come. The door does not open.

I walked to the train station with our districts escort to board and the whole ride their she was blabbing on about the trains, the capital and how proud she is of how us. The train ride took hours even though we were speeding at 600km per hour. I watched the rich countryside and forest speed into tall building and skyscrapers. I meet with Enobaria an hour before we exit. She is our mentor and also a previous district 2 winner.

She tells me stories about her games and how to survive. We seem alike. Rebellious, acting before we think and not the most bubbly and friendly people in the world. I would say that we would get along together well but we are just not those type of people to have friends.

She teaches me the basics on how to act with Ceaser Flickerman. I chose the attitude of being brutal, ready to kill anyone and have no remorse at the death that I have caused. I feel ready for anything.

The train starts to come to a smooth stop and I arrive at a city that looks like a kids painting. Women with green sking and men with pink hair are waving their hands whistling, even screaming to catch our attention. I glared at a woman and she fainted, not sure why, because I gave her my glare or because I gave her so much attention. Anyway I just laughed.

**Authors Note/ Please review and follow I think that's what I was meant to say and with the tributes names keep the first to letters, delete the rest of their first name and then add the surname to the 2 letters hehehehe. Tell me some constructive criticism and/or some ideas. I will have a chapter for each career.  
**

**Bye**


	2. Cato

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note/ When I posted my first chapter I didn't think anyone would read it but turns out 20 people read from countries that I didn't expect to speak or read English so thank you *Virtual Hug*. Please review and share with your friends. Didn't think it was this satisfying seeing someone read your story.**

**Cato's point of view**

**1 year and 1 day before the reaping day**

I was feeling conflicted today whether I should volunteer or not tomorrow. I could easily kill anyone here that trains with me so I wasn't worried and also this is the best training complex in Panem so I should be able to murder anyone easily.

I walk down the blood splattered pathways of District 2. The blood was a normal part of my home. People, not saying just me kill each other as they are walking anywhere on the streets and it is a norm that you must kill at least 1 person on the streets in your life time. Did that eight-fold.

Upon nearing the grandeur building, the ruff paving turned into a carefully handcrafted marble which no body dare dirtied because they wouldn't live to see another day. People have dirtied this marble 8 times.

The glass revolving doors require a password to get in due to a possible district 1 or 4 spy attempting to copy our style of training. This has happened before. The only message that was conveyed back to the districts was doesn't try to look at our training.

When arriving, I throw my bag onto a seat and start bolting towards the sword practice station. When reaching the station, I pick up my favourite sword but then I remember, I may be volunteering tomorrow. I'm still 17 so I have one more year to train if I wanted but maybe. I bring it to the natural light of daybreak and see a fingerprint. This cannot be happening. They hire people to polish each weapon they should be killed.

"SOMEONE DIRTIED MY SWORD! WHO WAS IT?" I yelled in affirmative voice.

I fling it flying in an arch across the training centre and it buries itself in someone's arm. When flinging it, I lunged a little too far from my station and ended up in the throwing knife section. A very costly mistake. I was looking right a Clove, a 14 year old knife throwing prodigy. She twisted her wrist and immense pain shot through neck. I tried to hide my pain and then one good look at her and I felt a magnetisation towards her.

She saw it straight away the emotions playing on my face when I looked at her. There was enough time for her to have stopped throwing but I guess she just loved hitting people or her targets way too much to be right, and I was comparing this to the rest of District 2.

I didn't bother getting it checked out. I just took out all my pain on some dummies that were too easy that the trainers set up, but it is always satisfying slicing off the limbs of anything alive or in the shape of something alive.

After bringing a unmerciful death to a dummy. The trainer applauded me saying he would suffer a lot but there wasn't enough of a show. This time, I made intricate shapes, patterns and carvings of his limbs right in front of the lifeless dummies face.

When the training finished, I started walking back the streets to my house. At home I took a quick shower and made myself comfortable on my silken bed. That night I dreamt of the chocolate brown haired girl that threw a knife at my face.

**1 year later**

I made my way down town to get to the nut, the centre of our city, for a very special reaping. Why is it special? Because I'm going to be in it. The day starts of and this time the boys started. Our districts escort announced the name of some guy that looked 18 and just as excited as me but his excitement turned to despair as I Cato volunteer and nobody else dared to take this honour away from me.

Next were the girls and I didn't pay attention to the tribute but Clove, she strode up there at only 15. I wonder why she didn't wait till she was 18.**A/N Hmmmm I wonder why?**

The reaping ended with a dull end and we were parked in these little rooms with a velvet couch to wait for visitors. Brutus came in, and he started talking to me like it was the last time he would talk to me.

"Cato, I have seen you train and you remind me of how I was when I was 18. Nut you have to be careful. That other girl over there-"

"Clove"

"Yes Clove she is very good with knives. Knives that are good in hand to hand combat and cover a little bit of distance where as you have muscle and power, she plays to precision and skills. I know it will come down to the two of you, but only you can decide who will win."

After finishing his sentence he got up and left. The two minutes had not even finished.

We boarded the train together waving at the crowd that had gathered to send us off. I didn't know anyone one of them besides the people that I trained with. On the train ride there, I watched Clove all that time without her noticing me. She didn't do much besides throw knives that she had stole from the training centre at the walls. One time though, she saw Enobaria was also watching her and that she was observing how she will be in the games for her interview, tactics and even personality. Enobaria found her to be strong, ruthless and skilled, just like all the other careers that were before us.

It seemed like hours to get to the Capitol even though we are the closes district to it. It must have been far away even though.

Upon pulling into the station rainbows were flying by. I thought that can't be possible even with the Capitol's high tech machines. They were actually people. People of all different skin colours and fluoro coloured hair. Is this really what the Capitol is like?

**Authors note **

**Please review and share with your friends. It makes me so happy to see someone has read my review.**


	3. Glimmer

The Career's Games Chapter 3

**Authors/Note**

**Hi again, thank you for reading my story, I have gotten 50 views so far and now let's aim for 100. Review, favourite /follow. **

Glimmer's Point Of View

It was another sunny morning in the beautiful and luxurious place of District 1. The reason that our pavements are encrusted with jewels is because we make luxurious items for the capitol. Our seal even has the word luxury on it.

Rolling out of my bed at sunrise was the worst part of the day. My golden ringlets trailing down my back swept into a low ponytail to my side. A quick shower and a spray of rose perfume and I was off to training.

The reason I go to training was because my parents want me to win the Hunger Games but what I really want to do is become the most famous jeweller in the world ,which is pretty much all of District 1 because we are the only ones that make jewellery.

I am not interested in killing innocent and scared children I want to make the finest most detailed necklaces and bracelets in District 1.

My father was a jeweller too and he says being a victor and training for the better part of my life is worth it. I think they have forgotten that there was a chance of me dying in the process.

I was on my way to the complex in a pink rhinestone car. This was only my training car. Once I get my full license, my father said he would buy me a car made fully of diamonds.

Upon pulling up into my reserved parking space, I started to think I'm 16 going 17 soon and I'll only have one year left for the hunger games if I don't go this year. If I do go next year, there is a chance that someone will volunteer before me and I will be not in the hunger games, wasting the best 14 years of my life and also not being what my parents want me to be, a victor.

Luckily District 1 has more politeness and manners compared to 2. I have heard rumours that they kill each other on the streets for fun and they laugh at the injuries of others. We, on the other hand care about each other but in the Hunger Games we pretend to be just as brutal as the district 2 tributes.

When I enter the complex, I sign in and send in an application for volunteer counselling. Unlike most of the other careers, I don't specialise in any one weapon, I am just pretty good with all of them. I have a good balance of weapons and survival skills which the careers tend to forget. So arrogant they are. Thinking they won't need survival skills since they are better than anyone else. The reason I don't specialise in one is because I pretend that they all have feelings, and I don't want to make one feel left out or better than the other.

The rotations pass and the day passes by and soon finishing. I head to the counsellors office and start telling her my life story. Then we get to serious business.

"I want to go into the hunger games this year but I'm not sure if I'm ready," I blurt out suddenly bursting into tears.

"It's okay Glimmer. You'll be fine. I encourage you to try out. You have the looks," Which when she says it immediately makes me smile again.

"You 're skilled in every weapon they have to offer and that you have more common sense and humble than anyone else I have ever met. These skills will help you win Glimmer. These qualities will bring glory back to our district."

"Thank you , this really helped. I have one more favour to ask before I volunteer tomorrow."

"What is it dear?"

"Will you help me train for the games?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I have no skill in any survival technique."

"Not that training," I swallowed hard before continuing."Will you help me train to find how I should act, be more lady like and, maybe even personality?"

"I definitely know something about hose though."

For the rest of the night we were training. In the next 4 hours we trained on my personality. She thought that the pretty dumb blonde one suited me best. Since well, I was pretty.

After that we went to dinner. I had yet to realise that she was secretly assessing me on my manners and what I thought I was perfect at. Upon finishing the delectable meal, she told me points that I had not realised that I was doing. Firstly, she pointed that I had manners to the waiter and that I didn't eat like a pig. But then, the feedback started flooding in.

"Sit with your knees together and in the centre of the seat. Don't leave food around your face. Always reapply makeup after eating. Don't eat with your elbows on the table."

After she had finished pointing out my mistakes, we ordered desert and I tried all the suggestions she had made. When I had finished my napoleon ice-cream, she applauded me and said that if I remember that during the preparation of the games, I was sure to get sponsors.

The rest of the night we kept on going till at least 2am. I was going to need a lot of rest to remember all these things tomorrow but I'm sure I'll get it.

"Welcome, Salutations, Hello, Hi."

"I would like to say thank you, to all residents who have gathered here today to witness the great ceremony of the choosing of the tributes and hopeful victors!" Squeaked our escort, Diana in her high pitched, irritating voice.

"I shall start with the ladies first because as always gentlemen, ladies first."

I listened attentively hoping that it wasn't mine. If it was mine, someone would volunteer and I would have to wait one painstakingly long year.

"Cassandra Hyland"

"Pheww, I volunteer as tribute." I scream, pounding my way to the stage. When I made it there, they were sighs of sadness of those who weren't able to compete in the games ever.

"Next, I hope some very fine gentlemen."

"Marvel Ous," I was half heartedly expecting someone to volunteer but no one did.

The rest of the ceremony was just a blur to me. I think my heart rate was pumping too fast for me to focus on what was going on but I felt myself walking to the most decorated building in District 1, the Justice Building.

Lots of people came and went me talking and having small conversations on how they will miss me but nothing meaningful until Ms. Santos walked in. My mind focused and I remembered every word she said the night before just like she told me to.

"Glimmer, believe in yourself, you can do this, and remember, I am always with you when you put the knowledge into play. Got it?"

"Yes".

We reached the train station in about 10 hours. In that time I was talking with my fellow tribute and district partner, Marvel. He seemed like that kind and caring sort of guy. The one that you would want to be friends with but also could kill you in a matter of seconds.

The train ride was smooth and felt like we weren't even moving. The capitol looked so spectacular, manmade waterfalls and building reaching beyond the clouds. Marvel and, even though our district was the one most alike to this were still awestruck. I wonder what it was like in the other districts.

**Authors Note**

**Hope you really liked this chapter, I did review and follow.**

**Thank you so much for reading and following. Cannot express my gratitudebesides ...**

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...  


**-Julia**


	4. Marvel

**Authors note**

**Sorry I couldn't update in the morning, I had commitments... but I'm doing it now so in like 6 hours you will have another chapter. Which by suggestion will be Thresh [he could have joined the careers but rejected :O.] .I am so happy I have just reached over 100 views!, I didn't expect anyone would want to read this and I will not stop till the end of the holidays. I also got a review and Alert thing so. I'm jumping with excitement for what is to come. **

**~Julia**

Marvels's point of view

Argggh, did I really still have to train? I have become capable with a spear and throwing spear, or maybe even more then capable. Whatever I guess I will just have to deal with it. I stomped my way to the door trying to rouse my parents and show them how much I did not want to go to training.

The only good thing in training is when I would kill or 'injure' a dummy, I would pretend to see my parent's faces on it. Their faces crying in agony of the torturous methods I have put to use on them. Sometimes even the trainers sometimes had to stop me saying.

"Marvel, that's to horrendous for anyone to look at, they are going to turn the cameras away and the rest of the career pack will also be cut out of the shot."

I wish they would just leave me be finding ways to torture unmercifully kids to death. Today, I was going to train with things that I don't like, not dramatic enough and is not stylish. I picked up the Kukri, a mix between a knife and a sword. There was nothing special I could do with it. The only difference between it and a sword is that the handle is wooden, makes you seem poor, and that the blade is curved inwards, why would I want to harm myself.

Then it struck me, why wouldn't I hurt myself. I tried so hard to think about pros that could outweigh the cons but there was nothing that could tip the scales. Just then, a golden haired girl walked in, she looked stunning. I watched her for the rest of training which was probably not the best idea as I was going to volunteer tomorrow. She looked like something was bothering her. I wanted to help but, I didn't know her and she was pretty much oblivious to me.

After a careful amount of observing, I found her to be one of those typical rich and popular kids that want to win the hunger games but she looked different. She did not stick to anyone weapon, she went to all. She did not stay with just the popular kids; she mixed with the ones that weren't the best at making friends too.

That night I was going to follow her home and then talk to her saying that I was on my way home and that we were in the same training class. All my plans were foiled when she walked into the counsellor's office.

I waited long hours listening in to her conversations. I was shocked to hear that she didn't want to go into the hunger games but her parents were making her, or at least pushing her to do it. When the door finally swung open, she with the counsellor walked out together. Strange, what could be the occasion? I tried acting casual but I ended up looking like a dork trying to be a pretzel. Glimmer, I found her name was did not look at me but the counsellor, which I guess didn't trust me since I was still here so late, and knew that I don't like training and won't go after time, glared at me strangely. Doesn't matter, just one more thing that I won't miss when I go into the Hunger Games.

I checked my watch. Has it really been 4 hours already?! Guess my parents would be wondering where I was. Abandon operation talk to Glimmer.

"Mother, Father, I am home."

No reply, the lights were all out and the house was empty. Not that it mattered. They went out whenever they suited and left me alone which was illegal until next year. Why would it matter? One less mouth to feed, but also one less pair of helping hands, which by now, is covered in calluses.

I went to bed, thinking about the long road that was going to be ahead of me. The killing, the good part, **Not Enough Food ,Jokes**, No family, no Glimmer. Maybe the no family part wasn't so bad.

"Ladies first was the part when I woke up from my sleep in, still looking good though, possibly best dressed 3 years running, in my mind.

"Cassandra Hyland"

The chirpy voice was unmistakable, it belonged to Glim.

"I volunteer as tribute."

So she did go along with the plan.

"Justin Crystaland."

I volunteer without a second thought and I am District 2's very next male tribute. I had to protect the fragile Glimmer, and I also had to escape my life. I looked her in the eyes for the very first time. Emerald green and hair like gold, she really is native to District 2. When we locked eyes, it was like we were telepathically conveying messages. I knew she didn't want to go to the games, but I didn't know why, and right then and there, she told me.

After that, my soul purpose in the games was to protect Glimmer at all costs. She is now more precious to me than my life.

**I know this chapter was a bit shorter than usual but, I didn't know what to do. Review or private message me and I will change the chapter to your Idea. Anyways, review and follow/favourite and three of you have already done that so... **

**After you finish typing do you start spamming the save button too?**

...

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...


	5. Thresh

The Career's Games

**Authors note**

**So I pretty much said everything earlier today besides hitting 120 views ****J****. Keep on reading please and by popular request this will be about Thresh. Happy reading!**

Threshe's point of view

Today was the beginning of the harvest festival. We would rise at 5:00am, start work at 6:00 and work till 11pm. The peacekeepers do not care about the citizens of District 11, they are thugs that steal our money and eat feast while we only have the poor quality bread that we earn from signing up for tessera.

I don't want to go into the hunger games, I don't want my name to be in there more than the normal and compulsory 7 times, instead, to my disliking is in their 11 times. Despite my name being in there 11 times, it still is a very small chance of me getting picked from the tens of thousands of children that are working probably even harder than the adults.

There was plenty of time to get to my assigned work area so I pay a visit to Rue, a fellow child in the Hunger Games reaping ball more than we should. Only that she has her name in more times than me and she is 12. She would always be put in the same picking farm as me and would climb to the tops of the trees and signal when the working day was done in the normal season.

Only this time her pay is halved due to not needing to whistle anymore because we work till nearly halve the night is gone. There is only a few days left till the reaping and it was rotten luck that it had to fall during the Harvest festival because the peacekeepers tax us for everyday that we do not work even though it is compulsory not to.

Many times Rue and I have thought of running away together but we knew it would never happen. District 11 has one of the strictest security systems in Panem to make sure people are not sneaking fruits that the capitol own to outsiders. We are forbidden to have any contact with anyone outside these thorny, electrified gates. The capitol claims that it is to keep us safe from wild animals in the forest but we have never seen one in the history of District 11.

I whistled Rue's classic four note tune and two small, black, beady eyes popped out from behind a door.

"How are you little Rue?"

"Good, Thresh, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What if we were in the hunger games together? "

"I would do anything to protect you if I could find you swinging in the trees."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're my little Rue."

I gave her a little squeeze and walked back to work talking about what the Hunger Games arena would be like this time. We discussed what district would most likely win and at tip of our tongues was District 2.

"I think a minor district will actually win this time." Squeaked Rue

"Why?"

"The careers are getting too cocky for their own good."

"Maybe if one of us get chosen we will!"

"Maybe."

Days flew by and it came to the dreaded day of the reaping of which should be celebrated.

"Hello there to all my little munchies and soon pork!"

We all hated her food jokes just because we were the main food supplying district does not mean we are the food.

"Sows first, Rue"

No, it can't be Rue, little Rue. Hesitantly, she walked up the stairs to the podium. Now I really hoped that what she said about a non-career district would win.

"Now for the Boars, Thresh."

Bad enough Rue was in it, now me too? How could this be? They must have heard us talking about the career districts, this is their way of punishing us. Knowing that they would be sending us to certain death.

I am shoved into a cramped room awaiting visitors to say their final goodbye. Only two people came. I never was a popular one. My grandmother and sister joined me. I did not show any emotions. Simple short word answers and hugs with advice telling them what to do when I am gone. I reassure them that I will come back home and look after the, after all I am quite a strong build.

I meet Rue again in the train. Her eyes red and puffy recently wet with tears.

"You are going to make it out alive. They will love you."

She bursts out into another fit of tears and I comfort her. The grey blank walls reflect the dull feelings inside of us. No life was meant to end like this, especially a child's. I watch the endless fields of orchards turn into mines and more train tracks and soon factories. It took over 24 hours before we reached the marvelled capitol.

I can see why they thought how wonderful it was but not to district 11. The scenery and lakes too false, the buildings can only make me and Rue imagine what used to be there, trees animals and apparent earthquakes that split the world from what they used to know it like. Thats how we felt. The familiar scenery turning to high-rise identical buildings, food wasted on every floor that we sometimes so desperately need yet they make feasts for every person that could serve 20 and sometime what they waste could spare the lives of at least 100 people. I used to hate the capital, now, I loathe them.

I run top the windows and when I am about to lay my first punch on it, screams are around us and my tense fist relaxes and turns into a king-like wave. I will not play by the Capitol rules, I will only play on my own and I will do whatever I want. What else could they do to me; they have already sentenced me to death.

**Much much more Thresh, just you wait and see. Well review, follow, favourite, suggestions, really anything. Oh and I know that it sounds like Thresh likes Rue but they don't. It's just that they have a really close sister brother relationship and I thought of that because of training when someone stole Cato's knife [which was Rue] Thresh chuckled showing they have some close relationship established. Private message me if you want and Review, I like talking or hearing something from someone I don't know. I know this author's note is long and boring.**


	6. The Golden Girl

**Sorry for not updating earlier today, I was busy but I said I would only update once or twice a day and it was once. To make up for it I will make one super long chapter.**

Chapter 6

The career's games

Clove's point of view

As soon as I step out of the train, two peacekeepers take my arms and drag me against my own will to a magnificent 13 story high building. Jumbo sized screen were on each side of the building, they were playing recaps of the reapings. It must have started from one and I get to watch the last scenes of it. A pretty blonde haired girl skips to the polished, silver stage, as she takes her spot, her teeth are the whitest things in the world, and also to make her even better, her broad smile feels like it will engulf the whole world in flowers. That is sickening.

Next to her, a tall thin built boy was looking confidently selling himself to the camera, it looks like he knew that he was going to volunteer and had his whole game plan ahead of him. **Get the pun, game plan, Hunger**** Games**. I didn't expect anyone from District 1 to be so clever. Looks like I have some competition.

The screen goes fuzzy and then switches to our reaping. Our escort, Dizzy the mayor calls her, looks so stupid. Rainbow fluffed up hair in a spiral aiming for the skies. It finally came to the actual important part of the reaping. Because our mentor decided to mix things up, the boys were first and up came the brute looking Cato. He was looking at everyone like there was nothing that could challenge him in the world. Then I came up. He had that same expression in the training room. That puzzled look, only this time I could see it clearly. I had gotten something wrong.

It turns out for a while they were trying to make me move but I was just standing there. I must have looked so stupid. Way to go Clove, looking intimidating at the reaping and then in real life I am just an idiot.

I finally budge and pass through the rotating glass walls which over look the train station where I will be able to see my fellow competitors. The desk managers at the reception direct us to level 2 for District 2.

"This will be your home for the next few days. The number of your district will be the number of level you are on. Each of the members and staff of your district will have a different room on the floor but main living areas will be shared. Any questions? No. Good."

And we were off. I press the number two and feel the sensation of flying. I loved riding elevators, I wanted to go back up and down again and press all the buttons like a little kid. I wish I could but I knew if I did it, it would ruin my image of strong and deadly, instead it would be childish.

"Tomorrow you will go for your tribute parade and start training tonight. The tribute parade is a very important time because it will be the first time that your future sponsors will see you and get to know who you are. A wave of the hand and your pace could be the difference between life and death. You must do exactly what I say." Enobaria really wanted us to win I see.

That night I fell into a fitful sleep dreaming about the day to come. We would start getting ready at 6:00 in the morning.

Small gentle hands were the next thing I felt. I pull a knife that I always keep at my side at them. They all let out little shrieks like a baby and they jump back. They tell me they are my prep team and they need to start getting me ready. They introduce themselves as Cyana, Orangitus and Petunia. Such strange names but, what do you know it's the Capitol. First they put me in a bath that makes my skin feel like it is floating away from me. I ask them if it is meant to feel like this and say that it removes dead skin and any impurities.

I hop out more than ready to get out of it and they put me in a rose petal bath. Out of natural habit, I ask.

"What is this one for?" in a half sarcastic tone.

"It makes your skin glow and sparkle."

I could already see it taking its affects. After another boring hour, in a bath tub, I go into another one. I can tell this one is to rinse out the leftover fluids from the other baths since this one is clear and has no smell. Next, the most dreaded part in anyone's life is waxing.

They apply some blue wax and place a plaster on top of it.

"On the count of three."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I scream" What was that, it wasn't even three?"

"Well you said three so I pulled. Sorry."

"It's okay just next time wait for me to actually count to three."

The next few times actually went quite well. After about an hour all of my body hair was gone and my nails cut, filed back and painted a sparkling shade of gold. Maybe that will give a hint of what my costume will be like. District 2 normally has the best stylists since we always win but sometimes they can be a bit unpredictable.

My stylist, Fashia walks in never really introduced herself to me and did to kisses on each side of my cheeks. Why would she do that?

"Hello Clove, I made this outfit as soon as I saw you walk onto the stage."

I looked at it. I never wanted to see anything ever again. It was hideous. They were gold ancient Greek it looked like clothes. Fully metal which represented District 2's masonry and it looked like leaves around our necks. A head piece which wasn't as bad looked like the wings on Hermes botts with rounded circles on the front of the crown.

"It's hideous." No point hiding it. She needs to know it.

"I thought it suited you really well. The gold showing how valuable you two are and it representing the place you should be proud of, a mining district. It was Greek because Rome came from Greece and Rome was always very powerful just like the two of you and could take down even the hardest to conquer of cities."

After her speech about how good the costume was and all the perks of it and what it meant, I was looking forward to wearing it. Emerging from the bathrooms at the same time Cato and I stared at each other amazed how well it looked on us.

"We are going to be the stars of the show this time." Snarled Cato

"Yes we are." With an evil smirk I replied.

It was only a few minuted drives to the city circle and we were already getting impatient.

After being loaded onto the horse drawn carriage we had a few minutes to spare since they expected tributes to get teary before being presented to the whole of Panem. I stared at our horses. They were stallions of every colour of minerals and stone possible, and even, surprisingly gold. The beginning of the ride was less than halve a minute away when Cato said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Glare at them and make them feel like we are going to kill them?"

I was surprised he actually took me seriously as our cart moved off he glared out me and I started laughing, and so did he. It was surprising that we actually got our faces back to the glaring stage before our faces were projected to the audience. I caught a glimpse of myself before staring back at the worried crowd. It was at least 10 minutes before the carriage came to a halt.

By the time it finished our faces were glued into the position and we started laughing again when we looked at each other. Luckily only a chuckle escape and we did a small bow to the might President Snow.

"Welcome tributes and members of the Capitol to the 74th Annual Hunger Games. This year is going to be a special one you can see from the looks of each districts member. Now we will have a 30 minute time where you may get to know each tribute."

Two thirds of the audience flock to District 2's area. There was so many questions and I'm sure some people were already signing up to sponsor us during the games. I'm not sure what we did but I think our glares were so scary that they thought that if they didn't sponsor us that we would come in the night and kill them. The 30 minutes flew by and we were off to bed without and shower. **:O**

**Thanks for reading it and review. I love reviews, and showers. I know it wasn't 'that' much longer but it was still longer than normal. **

...

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...


	7. The Impenetratable Man

**h3110, I know late, maybe I should start putting it in the afternoons and nights instead of morning. I like sleeping in. :)**

The Career's Games

Chapter 7

Cato's point of view

I don't think this is all to what it seems to the almighty and wonderful Capitol. I'm thinking that the reason that nobody goes to school is because if they learn something, they could share it to the world and the rest of Panem and if doing so, the President would fall and the governments annihilated.

Clove seems like the brave one always stepping up first or exploring the unknown. I had been watching her for a while and she looks a little bit psychotic but, what can I say? All of District 2 is psychotic for wanting to kill everyone painfully.

The crowds were blocking our way to the entrance of an awesome sized building. As soon as we stepped out, the crowd parted like the red sea but Clove wasn't moving, what was she doing? Oh that's right, she was making District 2's 74th hunger games tributes look stupid, and worst of all I'm in District 2.

She was staring at the building, wait no; she wasn't staring at the building she was staring at an enormous screen on the building showing replays of the reaping. Our reaping was playing now, I looked so brave and masculine, where as she, she looked fierce and skilled, I guess this is what Brutus meant by me being powerful with force and her dynamic and precise. I knew this would be a battle of the ages.

A forceful push and she was walking again, I wonder why she looked so lost at herself, and maybe she is just admiring how well she stood on the stage and how ruthless we looked together. When we entered the glass doors, we were greeted with flowers; Clove didn't take any notice of them. Me obviously being more polite thanked them for the flowers and went on to the reception where the lady explained to us our housing and arrangements for the next and possibly last days of our lives.

As the glass doors slammed shut behind us, we started whizzing up to the level 2, for our district. We enter a room with raw metal as walls, were they really that poor that they couldn't carefully craft it or was it because that they made it so it was like home as a masonry district.

Clove marched off to her room and slammed the door so hard that I thought the hinges would fall off. She skipped dinner and what came from her room sounded like a pig dying or giving birth or doing both at the same time, she must be really tired.

A feast for arrival had been set for all of the districts to come together and meet for the first time, Clove slept through that as well. I met the tributes from 1. A blonde girl from Glimmer that was wearing a provocative dress, she really dresses up and a tall boy who looked like he could be her brother.

"You're the ones from –"

"Yeah I'm Glimmer and this is my male partner Marvel."

He gave a shy wave, he better improve before the games otherwise we are going to lose a lot of sponsors which could cause us our life. On the other hand Glimmer, was doing well, she was definitely going for the stupid fun and friendly blonde type. It was a smart strategy.

"I'm sorry my partner Clove is not here, she is really tired...** *Flashback* Pig sounds**"

"It's okay, I'm sure she is lovely."

Marvel just nods his head, he looks scared, I wonder why.

I mix around intimidating and showing off myself and what I think Clove can do and a bit better. By the end of the night the tributes look almost traumatized by me, except on guy, or should I say man. He is a good 2 metres [**6 foot to those who do not use the metric system]** in height and I'm pretty sure his muscles are the same length.

I scurry to Glimmer and Marvel,

"Hey I think we should let the boy from 11 join the pack."

"Why?"

"Look at him, he in hand to hand combat if we both lose our weapons could easily smash our brains in. Just look at him."

"Yeah maybe you are right. Marvel."

"Mhmmm."

"What do you think about letting Thresh in our pack? He would be a great addition."

"Yeah, I think we need somebody like him. "

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Rolling up my sleeves and showing off my muscles.

"No offence Cato, but I think he would win any fight without weapons in his sleep."  
As she finishes her sentence I walk over to the masculine Thresh.

"Yo, man do you want to join our group."

Glimmer waving and putting on her biggest most charming smile she can and Marvel just staring at him like he was a caged animal that had just been discovered.

"No thanks, I only fly solo."

"Soooo what did he say?"

"There is still only going to be the four of us."

"Oh well, we will see you at the tribute parade."

Man that was tiring trying to get everyone scared. It took all the energy out of me. I plopped on my bed with a big oof. Why were there lumps under my butt, this is not my room, it was Clove's. She sat up and started swinging a knife at me and five still next to her head. Whoa, she is doing this with her eyes closed and wait is she snoring? She is a sleep knife swinger/thrower. I wonder if I do that in my sleep except with a sword.

I jump over to my room and finally get to rest in my own bed.

The next morning I was woken up at 6:00. Why so early? Oh yeah, they are my prep team getting me ready for the tribute parade. They put me in a nice warm bath and I fell back to sleep, I did this three more times until my stylist walked with me drooling into the rose scented water.

"Hello Cato, look what I have for you."

I stare wide eyed truly awake looking at a golden breastplate costume. I designed it along with Clove's stylist as soon as we finished watching the reaping. This suits your personalities and makes both of you look like you both have some bite. I snarl at him and don't even bother fully drying myself before putting it on. I truly did look terrifying, and when I looked at myself in the mirror I was scared of my reflection and I'm not scared of anything.

When both Clove and I were placed in the horse drawn carriages, I started thinking of and then discarding sentences that I should say to Clove. I finally come across one halve a minute before we start moving.

"What are we going to do?"

"Glare at them and make them cry?"  
I took her seriously and we showed each other our serious and scary stare. We laughed at each other as the carts started moving and we composed our self just before our images were projected to all of Panem.

My face was hurting after 5 minutes and it was going to be a 10 minute long ride. Roses were being thrown at us but we didn't accept them. We just let them fall to our feet.

It came to an end and the 30 minute interview period begun. So many sponsors were lining up and it was lucky we had 2 mentors to seal the deal to our life lines.

After more than 30 minutes we were driven back to our apartments and sent to sleep. I like this life.

**Sorry for being late, I won't be here tomorrow because I am at a sleepover or the next day. Should there be a Clato? And maybe even a Glarvel? I might post a chapter in two days.**

...

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...


	8. The Pretty Face

**Hi again, hit 250 views total, THAT'S 250 PEOPLE THAT READSOMETHING I WROTE I'm so excited for the future. So Glarvel? Review and do the things that people including me like.**

The Career's Games

Chapter 8

Glimmer's Point Of View

The crowds, there was an overwhelming amount of people fighting to see me. It was getting hard to breathe and I tripped over and blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I was in a sunlit glass bedroom with a plush bed and pillows. A worried Marvel was looking over at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you blacked out when we came out of the train, turns out you are quite claustrophobic. "

"Marvel, I'm so sorry, I made us look weak, I probably spoilt the reputation of the 2's tributes as well, and I feel terrible."

"We have to go get ready for the gathering now. Look your best and try and show off your personality." 

I choose a very see through peach coloured dress. This should definitely catch the eyes of the onlookers through the 360 glass walls.

I proudly walk to the elevator and on my way since the elevator will stop at every level to I could see peeking. I started getting a little uncomfortable but to hide it I started talking everyone up and smiling more than needed.

When we started mixing around after dinner, all the boys in the room had lined up to talk to me and I was definitely turning them on so in the games they would have a hard time killing me but when it came to me killing them like what would normally happen, I would show no mercy and forget the past conversations we may have had. It pains me a little but it is what we are taught in training, to detach ourselves from everyone.

A masculine boy with sand coloured hair is sitting alone and I, by process of elimination find him the boy from 2. There was a very strange atmosphere around us, one that if it could be seen would be green. Marvel was glaring at Cato, which I find out his name. When Cato walks away to refill his drink I whisper to Marvel,

"I don't like him and he does not like me. Did you see the way he looked at the girl from 2? Speaking of which, where is the girl from 2?"

Cato over heard this and told me that she was sleeping. He apologised sincerely which was strange from anyone from 2 especially if they are a boy and career. He told me her name, Clove and told me her tactics strengths and weaknesses. She was good with knives, loved them and had skills in other weapons but not much. Her weaknesses were like the other careers weaknesses ,arrogance he said besides that she was foolproof. He said that she was a loyal girl, like a dog to anyone that she trusted; otherwise you would not want to know her.

I had done most of the introducing and talking whereas Marvel was just following me. I was saying goodbye at the door when everyone was leaving then Cato rushed to me and asked if we wanted Thresh in the group. He pointed out the benefits and showed us what he looked like which was pretty much all of his benefits. Marvel and I agreed to let him in but Marvel wasn't as keen.

Cato walked up coolly to the masculine boy named Thresh and there was an inaudible conversation which ended up with a glum Cato walking back to us.

"Sorry, guys."

It was sad to see someone choose to die indirectly but it was his fault that he did not agree to join us first.

When we arrived back at our quarters, Marvel and I had a little discussion about the people from 2 and the possible threats and game plan.

"We should have gotten Thresh, he is a major threat if we run into him and eliminate us."

"Yeah, leave it all up to Cato to mess things up."

"Marvel! How could you say that, it wasn't his fault that Thresh didn't want to join us? Possibly nothing could have changed his decision."

"The boy from 12, Peeta, he can charm talk anybody, even I was feeling something for him." I say in a frustrated voice.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to make sure that he begs us for his life."

"What is with you? You are over reacting all the time and I have had enough of it." I walk back to my room and go to sleep without even saying goodnight.

Waking up early in the morning wasn't anything out of norm for me. I always get up early to do my hair, pick out my clothes and do my makeup. Today though, they were doing a much more Capitol way of getting ready for the day.

3 baths, each one serves a different purpose and I could pick it out just by feeling it because I have had it once before. We were so rich that we could afford to spend a day in the Capitol in a spa resort. First one to remove dead skin and grime, second for a glowing touch and a third to wash away the previous ones.

My stylist walked in with a flourishing long gown which was patches of spray pointed silver on it. I guess this represented the jewels and luxury items of home. Minimal makeup was applied and jewels were stuck on my body.

When we were getting ready to go on our chariot, a jewel fell off and I bent to pick it up when my dress ripped. Luckily is was a hushed sound but it was the biggest hole in a dress I had ever seen. When I sat on the chariot with Marvel, I was very careful to not show the rip to make it worse I found it was on the space where my but was.

The Capitols anthem, The Horn Of Plenty started blaring and we were off. When I looked at my hand, it was waving vigorously, that wasn't good, it made me look frightened and timid and when I slowed it down claps sounded and roses were thrown. Marvel and I gleefully accepted them with kisses and groups were struggling to catch kisses that I blew.

It came to an end and it was strange because we did not receive any interview time with possible sponsors. Maybe they were already signing and didn't think we needed any more time to deliberate.

Marvel and I didn't meet that night, not after what happened the last and for no apparent reason I just started balling my eyes out. I knew it would make my eyes look horrendous the next morning but I didn't care, I needed to let it out.

**So there you have it, remember I won't be posting for the next 2 days because I'm going to a sleepover. Remember to tell me Glarvel or not or Clato. Review please and over 250 views **

...

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...''...\... _.·´

BROFIST ...


	9. Drowned In Love

**Hello, I know, haven't updated but I HAVE A LIFE isn't that great? It is now Marvel's turn and there are some really weird title names.**

The Career's Games

Marvel's point of view

The train ride was dreaded but not completely a waste of time. On the way there Glimmer and I talked and well what I thought was stage 1 flirting. I liked Glimmer but I was not sure if she liked me.

I started to get close to her and asked her if we wanted to be sort of a couple for the cameras. She was excited by the idea and went to our mentor Cashmere for guidance.

"Hey what are you two lovebirds up to holding hands?"

Glimmer spoke up because I was incredibly shy talking to people I don't know but I get on well for the paparazzi

"Actually Cashmere, we wanted to be a couple for the Hunger Games!"

"No. You may not, you guys are careers. Careers are strong; they don't show emotion and what happens if one of you dies, the other will cry, blows it for the rest of the pack, and Glimmer, you have already done that."

"Hey, it wasn't her fault."

"Whoa okay boyfriend, didn't mean to offend you, or her should I say her."  
Cashmere saunters away practically chuckling at her own sentence.

"Glimmer, it wasn't your fault and sometimes it gets a bit hard to cope with."

"Marvel it was my fault that we are all weaklings." She blurts out between sobs.

I rush her to my room and close that door tight.

"Glimmer, it's good you showed emotion." She tries to jump in but I keep on going." The careers were getting boring being the same old attitude and Cashmere doesn't understand that. Glim, tonight is the tributes feast, it's when all the tributes for the games will meet together in a feast and for my reasoning is to make the tributes grow a connection so it will be harder for them to kill each and there will be a show of emotions, they need this Glimmer for entertainment."

A dreamy hour passed by and I think Glimmer actually might want to become my girlfriend in the last few days of our life.

She picks a high knee dress the colour of skin with a little more pink and is rather transparent. She looked stunning; I wish she could have been my girlfriend. We made our way down to the all and

I immediately felt shy but Glimmer shone brighter than I had ever seen her before. We met the boy from 2, apparently his partner Clove was too tired or what I thought could not be bothered to come.

He explained things about her throwing knives and her personality. When the time was wrapping up and we were ushering the people out, Cato briskly walked to us and asked us if we would like a bulky guy from 11 to join our pack and as always like what Glimmer had been doing all night did all the talking. She agreed so so did I and the Hulk was allowed to join but rejected fatal mistake. I bet it was all Cato's fault and I expressed my feelings.

I stayed up all night wondering about the fight with Glimmer. Was it really my fault? Or was I just being jelly. I no longer cared and let the prep team do whatever they wanted to me. When I get out, I jump straight into my costume without paying much attention besides an overwhelming amount of pink.

The chariots were going to start in a few minutes.

"Glimmer, I'm sorry for what happened last night and I should not blamed it on Cato." I stared into the endless green eyes looking back at me.

The next move took me by surprise and we held a long passionate kiss. The cart started rolling but we didn't break, we held that moment forever and waved graciously like kings and queens waving back to the peasants of their noble kingdom.

The ride ended with a flourish of flowers and Glimmer accidently catching one while waving. One last kiss was squeezed before President Snow dismissed us for interviews with reporters. Strangely enough we were not allowed to speak with any of them.

Cashmere came running up to us congratulating us on one of the best rides she has ever seen. It wasn't surprising how easily she jumped ships to how it suited her, maybe she gives us not enough credit then we should get.

When I was about to fall asleep I here soft whimpers coming from across the hall, it must be  
Glimmers, I probably should have checked on her but I know she wants to appear strong so it would be better I leave her.

**Such a short chapter but I am so tired. I was walking all day at a festival had a party when I came back then I did this and it is nearly midnight my time so. Sorry. Hopefully Thresh would be better off.**


	10. A Farmer's Boy

**This is what makes my holiday. ****Stats Breakdown by Story**

**Story **

**Words **

**Chaps **

**Reviews **

**Views **

**C2s **

**Favs **

**Alerts **

The Career's Games

10,568

9

3

454

0

1

5

**I have been playing Terraria and I have completed my hallowed armour and tools by putting this off. I like Terraria. REVIEW and corrections are loved****. Thresh Time and I am thinking of doing it less frequent because it is more of a burden than fun now, but I ****will ****continue.**

The Career's Games

Chapter 10

Threshes point of view

The doors to freedom open and I return my solemn glare and behind me little Rue opening her small, beady, innocent eyes. The citizens of the Capitol go wild and I continue my path as if taking no notice of them.

When the receptionist was giving directions and telling us about our timetable. I act strong and just glare at her, I can see how uncomfortable she is but I'm pretty sure my life is more important than her feelings for a few minutes.

She directs us to floor 11, the number of our district which has a cinematic glass window so we may view the magnificent city from nearly everywhere.

I'm piggyback Rue when she whispers something to me.

"I don't think I am right Thresh, have you seen this year's careers. They look fiercer then any passed games and I watched their reaping on the train, they have more confidence in themselves then all of the other districts combined."

"We are going to make it Rue; I will make sure you make it."

The train ride here took so long that we only had half an hour to get ready for the tributes feast. Rue was wearing a small blue frock which made me wish even more that she didn't have to be here, on death row.

Since we were the second level from the pent house, we were the third and fourth people to board the elevator. Fraternizing was never really my thing but when a 17 year old girl from district 12 saw her she sympathized and Rue looked like she was thinking of the people she talks to now would be dead in the next few days.

The floors kept on passing by and I took my first good look at the fierce careers. The tributes from one look like an average career. Normal height a little bit of muscles and specialty to 1, stunning looks. All checks for them except the girl, she does not have much muscles but she looks just as skilled as the rest of them. That little bit of muscle difference leads me to believe that she is not an average career.

The other two from 2 are what was expectance but the girl's age is young. She looks 14 or 15, this may make her look vulnerable but she must be more deadly than the others.

When the door finally opens, we start pouring out to the well prepared dinner before us. The food I see is another waste of lives, the turkeys, chicken and so much fruit and vegetables that my friends and I have put so much effort into collecting but all our efforts are wasted and thrown down a high tech disposals shoot.

I didn't do much besides stare through the open window and wonder how life is doing at home, what would I be doing if I wasn't reaped for the games.

I was about to fall asleep when little Rue pulled a silk blanket beside me.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe I could try sleeping with you."  
"Yeah sure" and she laid down beside my bed and immediately fell asleep.

Rue and I woke up at the same time, 5:00am for the harvest but there was nothing to harvest besides our tears.

The prep team came an hour later and made us to stage one, the natural look. They would give me no reason to why there wasn't makeup all over me and I wasn't looking like a fruit.

The time for costumes arrived and it was a farmer's outfit, it looked like what we saw in history books them dressed in a ruff material called jeans.

Luckily it was easy to slide in because what I heard was that jeans didn't feel like the best material.

When we were on the chariots, I was squeezing her hand tight and then she said that when we die or when the hunger games starts she wants to find me and go together. While Rue waved tentatively, I just did a simple hello wave and showed no emotion.

Another night in the luxurious was coming to an end and the days leading up to our death was dwindling. At night since we are used to sleeping late for the harvest, stare out the window and talk about our lives and home.

I'm going to miss those times, maybe one day I will see them again.

**SHORT AGAIN I am suffering from major writers block that has lasted 3 nights, I need wordy attention. OR TERRARIA **


End file.
